Rin and Ran
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Rin & Ran | jname=リンとラン | tmname=Rin & Ran | slogan=no| image=Rin and Ran GDZ.png | size=250px | caption=Rin and Ran | gender=Female | colors=no| hometown=Unknown | region=Kanto | relatives=Unknown father | trainer=no | game=no | leader=no | brain=no | anime=no | manga=yes | roundnum=GDZ11 | roundname=The Terrible Twins, Rin & Ran | va=no| }} Rin (Japanese: リン Rin) and Ran (Japanese: ラン Ran) are twin girls from Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All. Character Rin is very cute and young-looking while Ran is more mature-looking. Rin uses cute Pokémon she puts in bows and dresses, and does the same to Pikachu. She's afraid of ugly Pokémon. Ran, meanwhile, uses fierce-looking Pokémon. History Rin first appeared in the series where she pretended to have sprained her ankle. After Shu helped her up, Rin sent out her and it put Shu to sleep. While Shu was asleep, Rin got away with his . Ran came by and woke up Shu. She called him a roadside tramp. When Shu accused Ran for stealing Pikachu, she threw him on the ground, saying that she didn't take Pikachu. Ran wanted Shu to come with her as she knew someone who did it. Back home, Shu got confused between the two girls as he was seeing double. Ran told Rin that she should stop taking people's Pokémon and Rin showed Shu his Pikachu all dressed up. Shu tries getting Rin to give him back Pikachu but refused as she claimed that she was the rightful owner of it. Ran convinced Shu that he should get another one. Rin then showed Shu her other Pokémon as she was interested in adorable Pokémon. Rin had show off its attack and apologized when it hit Shu. Shu sent out which freaked Rin out. Shu kept it out until Rin returned Pikachu to him. Unfortunately, Ran wanted Shu's Poliwag as she interested in tadpoles and insects, and challenged Shu to a battle. Shu ran away before their battle even begun. Later, the twins send out their Jigglypuff and to battle a and catch it in order for it to help make medicine for their sick father. They meet up with Shu when he too was battling Parasect. Rin and Ran take on Parasect and get upset when Shu got in their way. Unfortunately, their Pokémon were worn out and Shu had a plan. Shu distracted Parasect and while Parasect went to him, Ran threw her Poké Ball at it and was successful in catching Parasect. Before Shu he left, the twins play dress-up on him. After Shu caught a , Rin and Ran dug a pit trap and Shu fell in. Shu gets into an argument with Ran and escapes by Spinarak's . Rin purposely gets attacked by Arbok and Shu came to her aid. Rin acted cute leaving Shu surprised and gets paralyzed by Ran's Parasect's . This gave Ran a chance to take one of Shu's Poké Balls but came out of the Poké Ball instead of the Pokémon Ran wanted. With Slowpoke out, it prevented the twins from moving with . As Shu was laughing, he too couldn't move. Later, Shu met up with Rin and Ran when he and Ran were after a they wanted to capture. Rin sent out her to lure Swinub with . However, this was unsuccessful since Gloom's stench got in the way. After Shu found Swinub, Ran's prevented his Pikachu from battling Swinub. Afterwards, both Shu and Ran get into a heated argument. While arguing, Swinub got bored and another Trainer caught Swinub instead. Despite that, Shu and Ran continued their fighting while Rin held on to Shu's Pikachu. Rin and Ran go into the Dragon's Den. Ran went outside and met up with Shu, wanting to look for her sister who got lost in the cave. Ran twisted her ankle and Shu helped her up. Ran threw Shu to the ground as she pretended to have sprained her ankle. Ran then sent out to Shu and Rin and Ran went off with Pikachu while Shu was in a daze. The twins bump into who attack them with . However, before the attack went through, Rin held out Pikachu to prevent the girls from getting hit. The twins battle Dragonair using and Politoed, and Dragonair dodged both of their attacks. Shu sent out Spinarak to scare Rin and he got Pikachu back. Rin, pretending to be sorry, hugged Shu and Shu fell asleep since she hid Skiploom behind her hair and it used Sleep Powder. While Rin hugged Pikachu hard, Ran became irritable over Skiploom putting Shu to sleep. Pokémon Rin's as part of her cute Pokémon collection. It was the first Pokémon shown in her possession where she had it put Shu to sleep after tricking him into believing she sprained her ankle. Later, Jigglypuff was sent out where it partner with Ran's Fearow to battle a Parasect. Jigglypuff's only known move is .}} was another Pokémon who was part of Rin's cute Pokémon collection. Clefairy's only known move is .}} briefly appeared with and when Rin was showing her cute Pokémon collection. None of Eevee's moves are known.}} was sent out to lure out of hiding. In the Dragon's Den, Rin had it put Shu to sleep while she hugged him. Skiploom's known moves are and .}} sometime before Shu went in the Dragon's Den. It was first seen with Rin after she took Shu's Pikachu and ran off. After bumping into Shu's Dragonair, Mareep battled Dragonair but Dragonair easily dodged its attacks. Mareep's only known move is .}} Ran's as it represents her personality. At one point, she pretended to have it attack Rin in order to lure Shu into a false sense of security. None of Arbok's moves are known.}} when she attempted to battle Shu in her first appearance. Later, Fearow battled a so that Ran could catch it. None of Fearow's moves are known.}} . None of Scyther's moves are known.}} in order to make medicine for her sick father. Parasect's only known move is .}} to capture a . None of Scizor's moves are known.}} was sent out to trick Shu into believing that the twins were in trouble. Later, it had a battle with Shu's Dragonair. Politoed's known moves are and .}} Category:Characters who are twins